The invention relates to a suspension for a motor vehicle, and including at least one link to extend substantially in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, with links to be on both sides of a longitudinal center plane of the motor vehicle. The link has a front end to be articulated on a bearing point stationary on the chassis and spaced from such bearing point the link is connected with an axle beam or body. Preferably, a link segment projects from the axle beam in a rearward direction to serve as a lower support of an air spring to have an upper side supported on the motor vehicle chassis is supported. The links can accommodate a disk brake, in particular a floating caliper disk brake, for the particular associated wheel. The axle beam is a continuous round integral axle tube, which with the links forms a U-shaped stabilizer.
In known suspensions of this type, the links are disposed as a parabolic arm over the axle beam so that the actuation device of the disk brake must be rotated so far downwardly that it is exposed to an increased extent to impact from rocks, splash water and other wear and tear. In the event of collision of the motor vehicle, the disk brake can even be destroyed.